narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōko Shiraiwa
Kyōko Hatake'' ''(はたけ 京子', 'Hatake Kyōko,' 'néeShiraiwa '''(白岩)) 'is a jōnin level kunoichi from Iwagakure's Shiraiwa Clan and and a well-known toxicologist. After an incident happened in her family, she decides to leave the Village to try to find herself and find a reason to be a ninja. On the way she met Tsunade and ended up being trained by her in medical ninjustu. Shortly after finishing her training with her, Kyōko had a meeting with Danzō Shimura, leader of the organization Root, Organization of which she would later form part and would also take her to live in Konohagakure. She got to participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War and was part of the Third Division. Months after this one finished, she married Kakashi and had two children with him. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Kyoko is a serious and calm person. She is described as a kind, hardworking, perfectionist and mysterious person. Kyoko stands out for being an incorruptible person for the great sense of loyalty she possesses as much as to her ideals as to the people she serves. The tolerance and the respect are the two main values she appreciate very much. She dislikes people who ignore these values. In Root, she came to be qualified as a person of cold, distant and a bit arrogant character because she always preferred to work alone than in a team. Appearance Kyoko is a very tall woman, with a thin complexion, fair skin, amber eyes and reddish brown hair. Her hair is long straight, wavy in the tips and with a bangs to the side. As a child she had short hair, wore a bandage on her head that held her hair back and had two bangs to the sides. Once she entered the academy, she let her hair grow until it almost reached her shoulders. When she became gennin, her hair was already a little longer and when she ascended chunnin, she began to hold her hair in two ponytails and to her bangs tied a ribbon in the middle to each. In her ascending to Jōnin she cut her hair as a symbol of a new beginning and years later she let her hair grow again to the height of the back but this time she has it tied to a fallen ponytail she has it tied to a fallen ponytail but then she begin to wear her hair loose and always keeping the same length. At some point in her life, like her master Tsunade, she got the same violet-shaped rhombus mark on her forehead, but she usually hides it when she uses her ninja band. Since teenager she has been considered as a pretty attractive women and with good physique. As a child she received a strict and constant physical training by part of her mother, training she still continues to do on her own. People close to her family have come to say that she looks very physically to her mother except for the eyes, which are the same color as those of her father. Her brothers and her father think the same thing. She is often compared with her teacher due to both have a similar physique and strength. Kyoko's clothing doesn't vary much. She likes to wear clothes that make her feel comfortable. In the first part she frequently be seen wearing the typical uniform that is worn in Root along with two swords attached to her back but then she change her clothes by a blue one-piece dress with green stripes on the bust and a green belt at hip height along with a pair of boots. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Zetsugan Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Intelligence Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *The name "Kyoko" (京子) means "mirror" or "girl of today". Her family name "Shiraiwa" (白岩) means to "white rock". In Japanese, her full name can be interpreted as "The white rock mirror" (京子 白岩 Shiraiwa Kyoko) *According to the databook(s) **Kyoko's favorite hobby is the study of poisonous plants and read books with complex content. **Kyoko has never lost a bet. **She was trained by Tsunade in medical ninjutsu. **Kyoko has completed 719 official missions in total: 90 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 232 B-rank, 200 A-rank, 12 S-rank. **Kyoko favorite word is "Fast" (速いです, Hayaidesu) * According to character trivia from ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Her attributes are: 180 in chakra, 175 in intelligence and dexterity, 165 in perception,, 160 in negotiation, and 130 in strength. ** She was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Espionage: ★★★★☆ *** Hand-to-hand Fighting: ★★★★★ *** Drug Resistance: ★★★★★ *According to her ex-teammates, Kyoko can become a very intimidating person when she gets angry. *Witnessing the death of her mother caused her to develop the disorder of dissociative amnesia. *Kyoko doesn't have a very good sense of humor. Reference *Kyōko Shiraiwa is an Fandom Character created by Charmstorm on Deviantart ' Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko in Shippuden Kyoko by learoodle.jpg|Kyoko by learoodle Kyoko_by_mairingo.png|Kyoko by MaiRingo ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DRAFT